The invention relates generally to golf cart accessories and more specifically concerns a method and apparatus for securely and readily attaching a golf accessory to a golf cart and for readily detaching the accessory from the golf cart.
Accessories attached to golf carts are not new. However, in the past the apparatuses for attaching the accessories to the golf carts have not been very successful. The clamps used have not been stable. That is, they turn and slide. To remedy the turning and sliding problems, nut and bolt attachments have been used. The nut and bolt attachments have several disadvantages. First, the nuts work loose and have to be continually tightened or they rust on the bolt. Second, holes have to be drilled which damage the golf carts. And third, the accessories are not readily attachable to or detachable from the golf carts without the use of tools.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for securely and readily attaching an accessory to a golf cart and for readily detaching the accessory from the golf cart that does not damage the golf cart, does not require tightening loose nuts and does not require nuts and bolts that rust.
The prior art teaches the use of a clamp similar to the invention to clamp together two or more objects. However, it does not, nor is it capable, of readily attaching one object to another. It requires tools to engage and disengage the clamp. This prior art clamp was used on the early model Volkswagens.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus for securely and readily attaching an accessory to and from a golf cart that does not require the use of tools.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.